


Second Heartbeat

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about our beloved Ghost and Roach that I'm too lazy to put separately.





	1. Make Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some of one-shots will contain only one of them. Some they're together and some they're not. You get the gist.

Roach was sat outside, watching the sun set. He was never the one to do this, then again he had a lot on his mind and needed a place to think. A few months after he joined the 141, he started having feeling for his superior, Ghost. Never once acting up on those feeling, deciding it would be much better to stay friends than perhaps ruin their relationship if Ghost found out the truth. 

Everything was going great, he hadn't told Ghost the truth in the 4 years he's been there. The only one on base that knew of his crush was Soap. And he kept it a secret. Things were normal for Gary and Simon......that was, until last night. 

They finally cracked the intel they found at one of Makarov's safe-houses. It took almost 2 weeks. So Soap though it was the perfect opportunity to celebrate. With everyone in agreement, they made there way outside, while Price grabbed the beer. 

The 'party' was going well, everyone was laughing and talking among-st each other. It was a good thing the op wasn't for another few days since Roach was the only one that decided to get shitfaced and not drink in moderation, like his friends were doing. It was getting dark and Gary noticed Ghost was missing, so he in his drunken state decided to go look for him. That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up next to him...naked. 

A very confused and shocked Gary didn't know what to do. Should he stay in bed with the man he so clearly loves? Or should he sneak out now and go back to his room? He decided it was best to go back to his room and not deal with any questions he might have to endure in the morning. Sleep did not coma for Gary after that, he stayed awake lying in his bed trying to fugure out what happened. All he could remember is going to find Ghost saying he's missing the party....."I'll just avoid him tomorrow, that's what I'll do." and he did just that.....until night decided to come. He knew Ghost would no doubt be looking for him. Sitting in silence thinking of what he should say, Ghost obviously knew now. Should he just tell him the truth? Or blame it on his drunken state?, either way it's not gonna be easy. Roaches peaceful brainstorming came to a halt when he heard the door open. Glancing over to see who was disturbing him, he saw the man he was trying to avoid.....Ghost.

"Here you are, I've been trying to find you all bloody day" Ghost was mad, very mad...Great.

"Sorry" was the only thing Gary could muster up. Ghost walked over and sat down right next to him, which didn't help Gary's nerves.

"Sorry? Wait, this is about last night isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah" Gary said.

"So you've been avoiding me because we had sex?" Ghost gave a small laugh. "If it would make you feel better, I've known about your little crush for a while now." 

"WHAT, and you didn't say anything?" Gary was now feeling even more vulnerable than when Ghost first came out here. He knew, he knew about gary's crush all this time.....  
"I was waiting to see if you would make the first move, and last night was it." Ghost seemed please by this. 

"First move? Are you insinuating that this is a mutual thing? Or?" Gary asked, hoping he was. Ghost looked away from Gary, searching for the right words to say. He sighed and turned back to look Gary in the eyes.

"Yes. I am." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gary asked.

"We've known each other for a while now right?"

"4 years, so yes we have."

"And you know I'm not much of a people person?"

"Yeah, you do seem to avoid some people." Gary said.

"Yeah" he gave a small chuckle almost inaudible behind his balaclava "It easier not to get attached to people, especially in this line of work. Then you joined and ruined everything." It was Gary's turn to laugh, he ruined Ghost reason for avoiding people? With Ghost mentioning that he did notice Ghost seemed to only really talk to a few people, Soap and Gary for the most part and Price when he has too. 

"I'm terribly sorry" Gary gave a mock-apology.

"You should be." They stayed in silent for a while, a re-cap of last night going through Ghost's head, while Gary was thinking of all the unsaid things he's wanted to tell the man sitting next to him.

"So where does this lead us?" Gary asked, curious more than anything. Ghost turned to look at Gary before saying the words Gary only dreamed of.

"I'm game, if you are?" Gary nearly choked on air.

"Really? You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just keep this between us for now. Don't need Soap giving us the.....mission first, emotions second shite." 

"Agreed." After almost 4 years of having feeling for Ghost, it turns out Ghost feels the same. Gary couldn't help the smile grace his face. 

"You want to head inside, it's getting bloody cold out?" Ghost asked.

"Definitely." They made there way to the door. Ghost stopping before turning the knob.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked. 

"Nothing, it's just..." Next thing, Ghost pulled up his balaclava to reveal his mouth and part of his nose. Leaning down to make his and Gary's lips meet. 

"Okay, let's head in" Ghost said but Gary was to infatuated with what just happened that he didn't hear what Ghost has said. Snapping out of it he turned to Ghost who was waiting by the door..

"Uh, what?" 

"You ready to go inside or are you gonna stand there like a lovesick puppy?" Ghost asked

"Coming" Gary jogged over to Ghost who was slightly laughing at his flustered state. Ghost opened the door and the both walked in. A lot has happened in the past 24 hours but Gary couldn't be happier. They decided to go get a coffee in the rec-room, sitting down in blissful silence since no one was in there.....until Gary decided to break the silence when he looked at Ghost and asked...

"What exactly happened last night? Cause I don't remember anything."


	2. The 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's Roach's first day on base and he ends up rooming with a guy who wear's a skull printed balaclava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is suppose to be when TF 141 was recruiting.

It was the first day on base for the recruits of Task Force 141. Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson was making his way to his room. With his duffel bag in one hand and a piece of paper with the room number in the other. Glancing at the door numbers his destination was near. "21, 22, 23, ah 24. Here we are." said Gary to no one in particular. He wasn't sure if his room mate was there or not, opening the door he got his answer. The other man stood a little over 6 feet, and wore a skull printed balaclava. The other man turned his attention to the door and nodded when Gary walked in, shutting the door behind him. Gary dropped his bag on the other bed.   
"Nice balaclava. The name's Gary." Gary held out his hand. 

"Thank's and Riley or you can call me Ghost." said Ghost, he shook his hand and resumed unpacking his bag. Gary turned to do the same. The room was an okay size. There was a bed on each side of the room, 2 small night stands and a dresser. Gary didn't bring much since he knew he was going to be in his fatigues most of the time. Going into the side pocket to take out a picture, he placed it on the night stand. Deciding he wasn't in the mood for unpacking, he pushed his bag against the wall and sat down. He glanced over at the picture and smiled. It was taken back when he was on leave before he came here. It's of him, his parents and his brothers. He loves the work he does, but he does miss his family a lot sometimes. Gary looked over and saw Ghost pull out a few other balaclava's from his bag, they were all different colors. "Are those custom made?" asked Gary. 

"Yeah, they are. I had them made before I came here. I have one for every terrain." said Ghost. Ghost sat down and kick his bag under his bed. What Gary could tell, he didn't have any personal items, besides his balaclava's, but no pictures. "Wow. That awesome." He wasn't lying, they were pretty great. And one for every terrain, geez, don't want to know how much that cost him. 

"Don't take this the wrong way mate, but you're American and you're apart of the S.A.S?" asked Ghost. Gary laughed a little. It was an interesting story on how he got to be apart of the S.A.S. 

"Yeah. It's kind of a funny story." said Gary. Ghost maneuvered himself so his back was against the backboard of his bed. "I'd like to hear it. It's not everyday you find out a yank is apart of the S.A.S." 

"It was a buddy of mine that dared me to do it. We were out for drinks and he mentioned about that the S.A.S had the biggest drop out rate compared to every elite task force. So my dumbass didn't believe him. Later that night, we looked up to see if Americans were suitable to join and my ass was on a plane to England for the next recruitment. That was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, but it was rewarding at the end. I ended up getting in and I stayed ever since." 

"What did that mate of yours do?"

"Well he owed me a grand since he was so sure I wasn't going to make it." 

"It's well earned mate." said Ghost

"That it is. So how did you get recruited for the 141?" asked Gary. 

"General Shepherd. There's more to the story than that, it's pretty personal." Gary nodded. Prying wasn't his style and he just met the man. He liked this Ghost guy, but he wondered what he looked like under the balaclava. It would be pretty disrespectful to ask him to take it off. "That your family?" asked Ghost who was pointing to the picture. 

Gary smiled. "Yeah. We took it before I came here." 

"It's nice."

"Thanks. What about you and your family?" asked Gary. He cursed himself for asking that question, he didn't want to seem nosy. The balaclava question was different since he saw them. Ghost didn't have any pictures that he knew of, for all he knew the family question could be a sore subject. 

"My parents died a few years ago. I'm an only child by the way." 

"I'm sorry." said Gary. 

"I'm not." Gary wasn't expecting that to come out. He didn't know what to say, deciding it was best not to say anything at all. He watched Ghost open a book and started reading. 

Tomorrow was their first day of training, he wondered what Ghost was like with a gun in his hand. There were still a handful of light hours left and he didn't want to spend it in his room. "I'm heading out, you wanna come?" 

"Nah mate I'm good." 

Gary left the room. Today was the 'move in' day. He thought it would be nice to meet some new people. If he got in, he would be seeing these people everyday. He met some people by the names of Archer, Royce, Ozone and Chemo. They spent the rest of the day in the cafeteria, talking about their family's and how they got to be here. When night came, they all decided it was a good idea to call it a night. Gary was heading back to his room, when he turned the corner he ended up bumping into someone. "Shit, sorry sir. I should be more careful" said Gary. The other man was picking up the folder he dropped when they bumped into each other. He noticed he had a mohawk. 

"You're good mate. I should be the one watching where I'm going. Captain MacTavish by the way." He held out his hand. 

"Sergeant Gary Sanderson. It's nice to meet you Captain." Gary shook his hand. So this was Captain MacTavish. He was younger than Gary expected. He looked to be in his early to mid 30's. And Scottish. 

"Aye. You too. How you settling in?" asked Captain MacTavish. 

"Good Sir."

"That's good. You should get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." 

"Will do Sir." Gary and Captain MacTavish went their separate ways. Walking into his room, he noticed Ghost was gone. He probably went to go get something to eat or decided to go mingle, he thought. Gary stripped out of his clothes, staying in just his t-shirt and boxer. Laying down on his bed, he put one of his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. 

"I think I'm going to like it here."


	3. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you know the comics then you know Ghost's family was murdered on or around Christmas Eve (I'm using the actual date for canon in this little tidbit). When this song came out in October my mind went to Ghost. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Side Note: Italics are song lyrics and the song is Christmas Eve by Gwen Stefani.

' _I can't see in this darkness_

_So in need of forgiveness_

_Before all my faith dies_

_Show me the way like a northern light '_

 

Ghost sat in his room with a bottle of vodka in his hand. It was that time of year again. Christmas Eve. The time where his despair and regret comes flooding in. It's been three years. Three years since he's lost his family. He took another swig, grimacing at the taste. "I should have been able to protect them. Dad was right. I am worthless." He took one last swig before slamming it down on the table. Getting up and headed outside. He took a breath of fresh air and looked up at the star filled sky. 

 

"I'm sorry. I said I would protect you and I failed." Tears started to slide down his cheeks. Ghost used to long for the holidays, ever since the birth of his nephew. That little guy made everything enjoyable. He was proud of his younger brother. Proud that he straightened his life out and settled down with a beautiful family. All he wanted was to protect his family. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask his family to be taken from him. "I should've known something was wrong with Sparks and Washington. I should've...." 

 

The tears started to pour down. He fell on his knees, put his face in his hands and curled in on himself. All Simon wanted was a better life for his family. He helped get them away from his abusive father and he helped get his brother clean. But all it took was a so called friend to change all that. Three years ago, he thought vengeance would help the pain. It did, for a while. Until that dreadful day came along. Now with no family to go home too. He stays on base and drinks his pain away. He wishes he died with them and didn't have to go on with this constant pain of regret.  But here he was, still among the living. He thought it was a cruel joke. With a tear staind face he looked up at the star filled sky.

 

' _I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

_All over the world the angels sing_

_But I'm feeling lost can you save me_

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve_

_I'm looking for you on Christmas Eve'_

 

"Please? Just..........anything?" Simon wasn't a believer, he tried praying when he was younger. To make God take away his father. He learned quickly that things didn't work out that way. But when was at his lowest, he found himself on his knees. Praying to God or his family. He didn't know. He only wanted a sign. A sign on why he should keep going. _Nothing. Like always_. 

 

The tears started to pour down again, he curled back in on himself. Rocking back and forth in hopes of calming himself. Eventually he did, he wiped the tears from his eyes and headed back to his room. Slamming and locking the door behind him, he grabbed the bottle and downed the rest. Walking into his bathroom, he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, he'd figure they would be. He hand went over the scar on the left side of his face. A cruel reminder of the past. He sighed. Turning on the tap, he splashed cold water over his face. Patting himself dry, he turned off the light and walked back into his room. 

 

He discarded the towel to the floor and crashed face first onto his bed. He maneuvered himself so he was on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he let his mind wonder. Hoping to ease his mind enough to sleep. Sleep did come, eventually. And so did the inevitable nightmares. Simon awoke with a start, jolting up in bed. A cold sweat sliding down his forehead. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed, grabbing the sleeping pills from his bed side table. _Nothing. Great_. He threw the empty pill bottle in the trash. 

 

Laying back down, recognition shown over his face. He understood the message. Simon now knew he was suppose to get better. To face his problems head on instead of running away from them. He would change, for his friends and and family. He would change. 

 

 


	4. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and Roach's heater break's in the middle of an especially cruel winter. And Roach take no time in annoying the hell out of Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a prompt I got on tumblr a while ago and I decided to post it here as well. Hope you enjoy!

Ghost and Roach were huddled in bed with a million blankets. Their heater decided to break in the middle of a very cruel winter. Ghost who was the more handy person of the two, so he tried to fix, eventually failing to do so. Roach thought it was best to call the repair man before Ghost could break it some more. Now they were both in their bed covered in about 5 layers of clothes and about every blanket they owned.

“So when is the bloody repair man coming? I don’t think I can live like this anymore.” Ghost asked

“Simon, it’s only been 5 hours and uh unfortunately he won’t be here until tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Tomorrow? Why can’t the wanker come today?”

“Cause he’s most likely busy. We’re not the only ones having issues you know?”

“I don’t care. I wish to be warm” Ghost said while pulling another 2 blankets around him.

“So do I Simon, but we have to be patient. We only have to deal with this today” Gary gave him a reassuring smile which didn’t seem to help poor freezing Simon.

They haven’t been living in this house for long, just about a year. After the incident with Shepherd, they decided it was time to retire. They ended up buying a 2 bedroom house in Hereford. The extra bedroom was for ‘guests’ a.k.a Soap every time he was on leave. The house was no where perfect, it needed a lot of work and updating but it was home to them. 

Once night came and they decided to go to bed…well Gary decided to go to bed while Simon complained, saying it was too cold to sleep. The only reason Simon even got in bed was because Gary said they could cuddle and their body heat would keep them warm. Every thing was going fine until Gary decided to take off his socks. 

“What….what are you doing? Shouldn’t you keep those on? Your feet are gonna freeze.” Simon asked

“You know I can’t sleep with socks on” Gary said

“I think you can make an acception, for tonight at least.”

“Nope, unless you want me to grumpy tomorrow,” Gary stated

“Ugh fine, just make sure your feet don’t touch me. I don’t need frost bite because of you.” For a bad-ass lieutenant he sure did hate the cold.

The night was going good, Simon stopped complaining about the cold since he was now warm enough…he even fell asleep. Gary on the other hand was still awake, he thought it was a good idea to read a book to pass the time or until he became tired enough to actually fall asleep. That was until Simon moved in his sleep and ended up moving his pant leg up some, Gary noticed and put his book down. What better way to pass the time than to annoying your boyfriend? So Gary decided to act like he was getting comfortable and ‘accidentally’ brushed his very cold feet over Simon’s exposed skin. This woke Simon up automatically, he didn’t move though, knowing what Gary was up too. Luckily he wasn’t facing him or this wouldn’t have worked. Simon put up with Gary for about 5 more minutes before he started to freeze again. Gary on the other hand still didn’t know Simon was awake so he went for another ‘round’ until he heard…..

“GARY I SWEAR TO GOD …TOUCH ME WITH YOUR COLD FEET ONE MORE TIME I’M SLEEPING IN THE GUEST ROOM.” Simon yelled.

“I..I didn’t think you were up, I was just getting comfortable gees” Gary said

Turning to look at Gary

“No, no you weren’t since you’ve been pulling this shit for 5 mins” Simon stated, clearly annoyed by his boyfriend antics.

“Oh, so you were awake” Gary couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yes, yes I was.” 

“Fine I’m sorry.” Gary said.

“I might forgive you if you would put some bloody socks on and come to bed” 

Grabbing his socks he threw on the floor and putting them on before he cuddle up next to Simon.

“Better?” Gary asked

“Yes, now come here.” Simon said while throwing his arms around Gary and they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Happy Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary drags Simon along for an Easter dinner at his parents house. Things go better than Simon expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kinda short and I was planning on more humor but that didn’t happen, anyways I hope you enjoy!

Simon was in the passengers seat, staring out the window. It was a nice spring day out. The weather was just about perfect. He stuck his hand out the window, letting the breeze run through his fingers. They were on their way to Gary's parents house for Easter dinner. Simon has met his parents and even his older brother, but not his extended family that were suppose to be there. He didn't like being around a lot of people. It made him feel uneasy. Letting out a sigh, Gary looked over at him. Seeing the uncertainty on his face made him a little nervous. He knew Simon, better than a lot of people and he knew this wasn't going to be easy on him. "I know you don't want to do this but.....thank you, it means a lot." said Gary 

Simon gave him a small smile and looked back out the window. They turned the corner of his parents street. The house was the farthest down the street. Simon pulled his hand back in a rolled up the window. The closer they got to the house the more he could see, there weren't many cars parked in front. Maybe not many people were coming and Simon enjoyed that. Gary parked the car and turned towards Simon. "You good?" 

Simon sighed and said "I'm good." 

They got out of the car and walked up the little brick walkway. It's been a week since Gary and Simon helped Gary's dad with the little project. They were greeted by his mom. "Hey mom." said Gary. He went to hug her. She went to go hugged Simon who was more than happy to oblige. Simon liked his parents, they were the kind of parents he wished he had growing up. Kind, sweet and loving. "Hello Mrs. Sande......Hope." 

"I was going to say don't you dare call me Mrs. Sanderson. You're family Simon, you can call me by my name." said Hope

"I'm sorry. Force of habit." said Simon 

"It's alright. Why don't we head inside." 

Simon and Gary followed Hope inside, as soon as they walked in they smelled the ham cooking in the kitchen. "That smells delicious" said Gary 

"Yeah it does." said Simon 

Simon looked around and saw that there weren't many people. A small sigh of relief left him, he turned to Hope after Gary left to go talk to some people. "Less people than I thought were going to be here. Gary made it sound like a small platoon was coming." 

Hope laughed and said "That's Gary, making things seem bigger than what they are." Hope tugged on Simon's shirt and said "Come help me for a moment. I need to to peel and cut some potatoes while I tend to a few other things." 

Simon nodded and followed Hope into the kitchen. The smell of the ham was potent when he walked into the kitchen. It made his stomach growl. He washed his hands before attending to the potatoes. Sitting down at the kitchen table with the trash can between his legs, he started peeling the potatoes. Simon could hear Gary talking with his aunt and uncle from the other room. He was talking about how long he and Simon have been together and how they met. A small smile formed on lips. Simon wished he still had some family to brag about Gary too. His younger brother Tommy would have loved Gary and so would have Joseph. Simon could picture all the trouble Gary would get little Joseph into.

But Gary's family welcomed him with open arms. And he was grateful for that. This was his family now, along with Soap. He was almost done peeling the potatoes when he felt someones arms wrap around his neck. Automatically knowing it was Gary. Gary rested his chin on top of Simon's head. A small chuckle left him. "You know, you could grab a knife and start cutting some potatoes Gary." Gary sighed and sat down in the other chair. He hated the prep of cooking, that's why Gary pretty much bought packaged foods, but that changed when Simon came into his life. They were both cutting away in silence. It took half the time it would have if Simon was doing it alone. After they were done they put the potatoes in the pot and Gary brought it over to the stove. "Thank you dears. I can handle the rest, why don't you go and talk with the rest of the guests." said Hope

Simon and Gary nodded and left the kitchen. Gary grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room and said. "Come on, my aunt and uncle are dying to meet you." 

"Alright." 

Gary lead Simon over to his aunt and uncle. Meeting new people was always awkward to Simon, he never knew what to say and he sucked at small talk. 

"So you're the Simon I've been hearing all about? I'm Dan by the way and this is my wife Claire." said the uncle, holding out his hand for Simon to shake. Which he did. 

"Yup, that's me. And nice to meet the both of you." 

"You too. So how did you meet my dear old nephew?" asked Dan 

"Work. We were roomed together when we were first recruited and things just blossomed from there." 

"Ah. So you're S.A.S?" 

"Yes I am. I'm actually his Lieutenant." 

Simon gave Gary a wink and watched the man start to blush, a small smile forming on his lips. 

"A superior? I didn't expect Gary to fall for one of his superiors." 

"Neither did I. I'm glad I did though." said Gary 

"Me too." 

It wasn't long after when they were all sat around the table eating. Everyone was telling stories about embarrassing stuff Gary did in his youth. Simon was laughing and joking with the rest of them. Gary on the other hand was turning red like a tomato, which made Simon laugh even more. The day went way better than Simon expected, and he was happy he came. 

Hope was talking about when Gary was afraid of the Easter bunny. No matter how hard she or the camera man tried to make him smile, he would just squirm and cry. It lasted until he was 8. There was one instance when he was 3 where they got a good picture and he didn't throw a tantrum when he saw the Easter bunny. Gary knew Simon wouldn't let him live this down. 

Now they were back home, sitting on their bed eating the treats they got and watching a movie before bed. Simon was trying to remember if he had any pictures taken with the Easter bunny. Probably but they all burned years ago. He didn't mind, that was the past. Now he was making new and better memory's with one Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson that he had a pleasure to fall in love with. As long as he had his bug with him, the holidays were more enjoyable!


End file.
